I'm at Home in the Clouds (A Jack Barakat fanfic)
by JacksBarakitty
Summary: Meet Jessie. She's tall, has dirty blonde hair. Her bright blues are always surrounded by heavy make up and she's always seen wearing some sort of band top. She loves to sing and play guitar to her favourite songs and her dream is to perform, even though she knows she'll probably never make it. Not much happens to her, until a certain skunk haired boy shows up to purchase a guitar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Meetings and Greetings**

"JESSICA" my mom screeched up the stairs, rudely pulling me away from my dreams. "You're going to be late for work, GET UP"

I groaned as I proceeded to emerge from my bedcovers, before heading towards the bathroom. I had a quick shower before heading to my closet to try and choose an outfit for the day. I settled with my white blink-182 shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, paired with my battered tartan converse. I headed down the creaky stairs, silently cursing to myself about how we need new ones, before grabbing my keys.

"Jessie, wait" my mom yelled, stopping me from heading out of the door. "I made you some breakfast; make sure you eat it okay?" I took the slices of toast before giving my mom a kiss on the cheek and left the house for work.

The car journey was pretty quick and I was at the store, just avoiding being late. I ran behind the counter just in time to serve the first customer heading through the door.

"Hey, Jessie!" Matt yelled across the store at me.

"OH MY GOD. MATT. IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" I screamed as I ran towards him giving him a huge bear hug.

"I know right! Anyway I was wondering if you have the new Bring Me The Horizon album for my brother... is it called Sandpit Turtle or something?"

"Sempiteral you goon" I laughed at him, before taking him towards the back of the store towards the rock albums. "Here ya go!" I smiled before handing him the CD.

"Thanks Jessie!" he called as he headed out of the store, whilst I put the money he'd given me for the disc in the till.

The day past slowly after seeing Matt, we used to go to school together, he was a cool kid, we didn't really talk much but we weren't enemies either. It was nice seeing him again though.

I was just about to close the store, when a tall skunk haired boy, wearing a "nothing but a g thang" shirt and black faded skinny jeans bounded in. Wait. That's Jack Barakat, from All Time Low! I've never been a fangirling type so I didn't flip out when I saw him; I've learnt to control my emotions after going to warped tour, man that was an awesome day...

Jack looked up at me before smiling and walking over the guitars. He began stroking one of the blue gibsons.

"Ahem. Uh. I was just about to close up... but okay." I awkwardly said before removing the keys from the lock and turning the lights back on.

"Oh, sorry. I needed a new guitar, I sort of broke my old one on stage... about 10 minutes ago"

"Well, Jack, you're not going to want on of those, come on back. I'll show you the better quality guitars" I sighed. He followed me, before proceeding to ask me questions.

"How did you know my name? Are you a fan? I love meeting fans. Hey that's a cool guitar. Can I touch it? Wait no. I like that one. I'm talking an awful lot aren't I? Sorry." He babbled.

"I'm not really a fan but I listen to your music every now and then. Your guitar playing is awesome by the way. And there are better guitars back here come on!" I said, watching him stutter and jump about looking at all the guitars, before we finally got to the back of the store where the fenders were stored.

"OOO OOO OOO, I love this one" he excitably said as he held up a black guitar with 2 white strips running diagonally across the body of the guitar. "I'll take this one!" he smiled looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes, not once breaking eye contact with me.

"Awesome! Let me just get some paperwork and I'll box it up for you and you can take it away" I replied, smiling back at him. I headed towards the till counter with the guitar, and Jack following close behind. I grabbed the paperwork made him sign the appropriate points and packaged up his guitar, making sure to include the Jack Skellington strap he'd purchased as well.

Jack started to head out the door, leaving me to tidy up the last few things before turning back and yelling through the door "I never did get your name!"

"It's Jessie" I yelled as he made his way out of the door.

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful face" I heard him yell before watching him disappear into the night time cityscape.

I proceeded to lock up the music store and headed towards my car, with a huge smile plastered on my face, probably for the first times in months I was actually properly happy. Due to the special occasion I grabbed my nothing personal disc from the glove box and shoved it into the stereo before shouting along to it, gaining strange looks from people passing by.

I reached my home and I headed straight upstairs without even saying a hello to anyone. As I reached my door, I pulled it open and fell straight on my bed. I grabbed my laptop and headed onto to tumblr to tell my followers about meeting Jack. They were all thrilled for me, which was a surprise as I was expecting them to be jealous. After blogging for hours I decided to head to bed.

I stayed up for hours thinking about Jack's smile and how awkward but fun he was to be around. And wondered what it would be like to spend a day with him. It's a shame I didn't get his number or anything, but you win some you lose some. Maybe I'd see him again... who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

**Awkward Meetings**

After being awakened by my alarm, I did my usual routine before leaving for work again. As I pulled up to the store I saw a tall boy stood outside with his hood up, shivering. I parked my car in the employee's car park before heading to the front of the store to open up.

"Hey, Jessie!" the boy said before turning around so I could see his face.

"Oh, Jack! Hi, what are you doing here? Did you need something else?" I exclaimed when I finally saw who it was.

"Well actually I kinda forgot something yesterday, can I come in?"

"Sure thing" I laughed as he headed into the store to warm up. "You look freezing!"

"I am. I was stood out there for an hour before you showed up, I should really have checked your opening times" he replied, his voice becoming less hoarse.

"Anyway what did you forget?" I questioned him

"Well I sort of forgot to um.." he muttered, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, which made me laugh, "I forgot to ask for your number" he said, leaving me gobsmacked. "So... can I have it then?" he awkwardly laughed.

"Oh, sure..." I stuttered whilst grabbing my phone out of my bag, "here" I mumbled whilst giving him my phone.

"I was also actually meant to grab a copy of Kerrang! For Alex... he sort of enjoys reading it" Jack giggled. I led him over to the magazine section and back to the till so he could purchase it. He quietly muttered thanks before heading out the door.

About 10 minutes after Jack left my phone vibrated and I received a text from an unknown number.

?: Hey, thanks for your number. I forgot to invite you to the bonfire we're having later. I'll come and pick you up if you want, that way you don't have to deal with getting lost!

Oh Jack. I sighed before quickly saving his number and typing out a reply.

Me: Sure thing, that'd be awesome. Who's going? I'll text you my address later, my boss is sort of watching me at the moment, so I've got to go. Thanks!

I turned my phone off so I didn't receive any more texts or death glares from my boss. 8 long hours later I was finally free to leave. I grabbed the shop keys and locked up before switching my phone back on. Immediately I received a text:

Jack: Just me and the lads, oh and Cass and Tay. I'll introduce you to everyone when you get here. And sure, text me your address as so as you can :)

I quickly typed out a response:

Me: Okay, sure thing. I can't wait.

I sent before remembering to add my address, I started travelling home when I suddenly realised I'd need a new outfit for the bonfire.

I quickly headed towards the nearest mall and ran from store to store trying on different clothes, ranging from dresses to skinny jeans to shirts. I finally decided to give in and head into hot topic to find a new t-shirt and some more jeans. I found a fall out boy t-shirt and paired it with a pair of maroon jeans, carefully counting out the correct amount to pay the cashier. I waited for the ring of the till signalling I could leave, and I headed back out to my car. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I sat down in the driver's seat.

Jack: I'll come and pick you up in an hour is that okay?

Me: Sure thing, that's more than okay

I continued my journey home before running upstairs and having a quick shower and changing into my new outfit. I grabbed my Dr Martins before heading to my vanity table and putting my normal amount of make up on.

"HEY MOM?" I shouted whilst applying the final touches to my eyeliner. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What's up Jessie?"

"Do I look okay? I met this guy at the shop yesterday and he invited me to a bonfire" She looked cautious before shaking it off and nodding. She walked over to me and hugged me tight.

"Aw, Jessie. It's been a while since you've been out, I'm so happy for you." She whispered into my hair as she stroked my head. I heard my phone vibrate and quickly went to grab it, but was held back by my mum, who continued to hug me. I awkward coughed and she finally let go.

Jack: I'm outside

"Okay mom, Jack's here now. So I'm going to go. I don't know when I'll be back but don't wait up. Bye" I yelled before heading out to Jack's car. He smiled and waved at me as I got into the car.

"You know they thought you were insane for actually agreeing to get into a car with me. I'm a terrible driver apparently" He laughed.

"I'm probably no better, I crashed into a pole the other day" I giggled back.

After 20 minutes of banter we finally arrived at what I presumed was Jack's house, considering the fact that he had a key. We headed inside and went straight into the backyard, to be met by 5 pairs of eyes staring at us.

I suddenly felt very self-concious and began to shy behind Jack. He must have noticed because he turned around and whispered in my ear.

"It's fine, okay? They're nice. PROMISE" and with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the bonfire and we sat down on two vacant plastic chairs, I was sat next to who I believed was Tay on my left and Jack was sat on my right. Still holding onto my hand.

"Uh. Hi. I'm Alex" a voice said from the other side of Jack. I spun round to see who it was. "We don't bite. I promise." He laughed.

"Hi, I'm Jessie" I mumbled in return.

"This is Tay, Cass, Rian and Zack" Alex continued, pointing to each person in turn.

"Hi" I shyly muttered.

"Hey, Jessie! Come on, I promise you they're not going to kill you. And if they do you have me to keep you safe" Jack spluttered, which instantly made me laugh.

"Okay Jack. Whatever you say" I giggled. I instantly saw him heading towards me.

"You're so going to pay for that" he yelled as I ran away from him around the garden. I tried my hardest to get away, but Jack soon caught up and started tickling me so I fell to the floor and burst into hysterics.

"JAAAAAACKKK" I screeched "PLEASE. STOP. OKAY. I'M SORRY" Jack finally stopped tickling me and I got up and headed back over to the rest of the group, Jack trailing behind. I sat back down and saw everyone smiling at me, so naturally I smiled back, feeling finally happy and less anxious. This bonfire was going to be fun.


End file.
